ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dead Return
The Dead Return '''is the 2nd Episode of the 2nd season of UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe. Plot ''Previously on UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe'' Kineceleran: Easy there, after that Outburst, you don't have much power. UltiVerse: Wait, what outburst? Kineceleran: back on Viscosia. The Fight against the Powerful Lords, Blowing up their ship? You don't remember? UltiVerse: I don't Remember a thing. Kineceleran: Well, then i guess you don't know my name. UltiVerse: No, Sorry! Kineceleran: I'm NegaBoost. UltiVerse: Wait? Who am I? NegaBoost: You don't remember who you are? UltiVerse: No. NegaBoost: Well I'm not sure, but by the looks of it, i believe you are Multi, the aincient Polymorph warrior who fought against The Powerful Lords when they have just risen. UltiVerse: My name is... Multi? NegaBoost: MultiVersus! And i believe you were the leader of our Team! Dark Essence: We Have lost the polymorph Speedair: You do know he isn't the right one. Night Demon: He might not be, but he still poseses the powers. Dark Falcon: True, but we need to find MultiVersus as soon as possible. Night Demon: Well that would be easier if we would still have Ulti. Black Scythe: Amm. I don't want to interupt, but MultiVersus made the "Ultimate Secrifice" back when Six died. Dark Essence: Black Scythe is right, he did Die, but we have seen others returning from the dead, haven't we, Khyber? In the shadows of the room, two red eyes begin to glow. they walk out of the shadows and reveal to be Khyber's. They nood and are about to walk away. Dark Essence: Speediar, Stay! Speedair stops and turns around. The otehrs walk away. Speedair: Yes, Ahmad! Dark Essence: First, I told you not to call me that. second, I have a mission for you. Speedair: I'm listening! Dark Essence: Get Shadow Tempus, and go to the past, see what you can find out about Multi's death. Speedair: Will do... Ulti shoots ice blasts at the guards and freezes them. then he shoots an energy blast at the control panel. The Control panel sparks and the ray is turned off. The ship is free and it flys away. On the Ship NegaBoost looks back at Ulti. NegaBoost: Multi! Then a black ship flys in the atmosphere and is charging towards Ulti and Boost. NegaBoost: Multi, Look at the road! Ulti quickly turns the wheel and they pass the ship. In slow motion, we can see that Ulti looks inside that ship and the driver of it is Black Scythe, who looks back at Ulti. Back in normal speed, Ulti and Boost fly out of the atmosphere. They stop. UltiVerse: Who was that? NegaBoost: Black Scythe, one of the Powerful Lords. UltiVerse: That can't be good. So, where are we going? NegaBoost: Dimension 42. Ulti pulls a lever and switches to hyperdrive. then a portal opens and the ship zooms in it. ''Theam Song'' In Dimension 42. Ulti And NegaBoost are flying. UltiVerse: Where do we land. NegaBoost: I think we should land on a very low secure planet. UltiVerse: What do you mean by that? NegaBoost: This Dimensions was conqured by the Powerful Lords while we were away. UltiVerse: Oh.. NegaBoost points to a planet and charges at it. NegaBoost: there! UltiVerse: What is that planet? NegaBoost: Pyros UlriVerse: Why the hell are we going there. NegaBoost: i know this place. There's a teleport there that links us directly to X'Nelli. The Team made it back in the old days They are near Pyros, they Enter the Atmosphere. UltiVerse: Why do we need to go there? NegaBoost: That's Where ShadowFlame was kept. UltiVerse: Is that another member of our Team? NegaBoost: Yes! The Ship lands on pyros. The Both get out of the ship. NegaBoost points to a cave and dashes there. the Ulti disappears Inside the cave there is a portal. UltiVerse: Let's go! NegaBoost: Wait, the portal shouldn't be open. UltiVerse: So what? Someone is crossing through? Then Suddenly a boot appears out of the portal, then a Skulled chest appears folloed by two arms with gauntlets. Then the full body appears revealing to be Khyber UltiVerse: Khyber? NegaBoost: You know him? Flashback: UltiVerse ''Runs to the Escape Pod'' The Ship: The Ship is 98% in the Black Hole Khyber Smiles, UltiVerse gets in the pod The Ship: 99% We see the ship almost in the Black Hole, The ship goes into it. we see Arnux (Without his helmet) in his ship. he puts his head down. End of Flashback. Ulti blinks. he breaths heavily. UltiVerse: yeah! I think i killed him! Khyber: I'm not the first to return from the dead NegaBoost: Multi, We have to get through that portal. Khyber: Multi? MultiVersus? UltiVerse: yeah! Khyber looks shocked. While he is distracted Ulti Shoots Freeze rays at Khyber's feet, but Khyber reacts and brakes free and shoots a laser from his gauntlet at NegaBoost. NegaBoost quickly moves left and dodges NegaBoost: We need to get into the portal before it closes Khyber tackles NegaBoost. they both fall on the ground. NegaBoost is pushing his hands against Khyber's, But khyber seems to have more strength and he overpowers NegaBoost And After pushing his hands against the ground, he knocks him out with a punch. The Ulti blasts an energy blast at Khyber making him fly into the nearby cave wall. UltiVerse: Get off him! Ulti then grabs his friend and runs into the portal and it closes. On X'Nelli. We see a Portal opening in a field of Ice. It's snowing. Ulti is Carrying NegaBoost on his shoulders. He hears something and looks at the camera. the camera turns around and we see a Warrior in a Gold and Black Gutrot-like suit Warrior: Charge! Multiple dark soldiers that look like pyronites, Now with frozen flames charge at Ulti. Back on Pyros, Khyber activates a teleporter on his gauntlet. Khyber: Dimension 52, Shadow Agent Lair Khyber then disappears in a flash of blue light. Now in a dark room Khyber appears with a flash of blue light. There is only one bright light in the middle of the room. Khyber: What Happend to the lights? Then a Screen comes down from the ceeling. A shadowy figure appears on it. Khyber: Master? Figure: No, it's just me! So how was your visit to Dimension 42? Khyber: Good. The Kineceleran belives Ulti is acualy MultiVersus. Ring any bells? Figure: That's bad. Did they get to X'Nelli? Khyber: Yes, Skyfall is waiting for them. Figure: Can we trust him? Khyber: Well he is Dark Falcon's Lackey, but he is from Dimension 42, so aslong as we ceap it there, we can trust him, unlike the traitor among us, who's identity we know. Figure: True, The master won't like the news. You're free for now. The Monitor goes back and the screen fades black. THE END Characters *UltiVerse *NegaBoost Villains *Khyber *Skyfall (Earth-666) (Cameo) (First Appearance) *Frozen Pyronite Warriors (cameo) (First Appearance) *Unknown Figure (First Appearance) *Black Scythe Trivia *It's revealed that Khyber works for the Shadow Agents *It's Revealed that Skyfall is from Dimension 42 and dark Falcon's lackey. *It's revealed that ShadowFlame, another rmember of the team, is on X'Nelli *It appears that MultiVersus is a Shadow Agent, and the traitor in the Shadow Agents. *There is a portal from Pyros to X'Nelli and Vice versa, but as confirmed by the creator, it was not created by the enhanced Aliens **NegaBoost said that they made it, so he has secrets Category:Episodes Category:UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe Category:Reo 54